


Lay us down, we’re in love

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean sniffled and wiped his tears away.  His eyes still shining, Dean said thickly, “I never thought we would get here, Sammy.”“I never thought I would go for Gabe, of all people, but here we are.”  Sam clapped Dean’s shoulders.  “Pull it together, now.  I don’t want you stealing the show.”





	Lay us down, we’re in love

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “The End of All Things” by Panic! At The Disco. (Don’t worry. It’s not actually the end!) Enjoy!

Celebrating Christmas was a no-brainer.

Earlier that year, the entire bunker clan successfully rid the world of monsters. With no more adversaries, everyone could relax and enjoy the holidays together.

Dean and Sam had never celebrated Christmas or any holiday to quite this degree. They all decided to return to the bunker, since it had plenty of room to fit everyone — Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby, Ellen, Jody, Donna, Charlie, Jo, Kevin, Claire, Kaia, Alex, and Patience. Even Balthazar and Jack took breaks from their Heavenly duties to attend the festivities. Charlie and Kevin — since they were in charge of the bunker’s upkeep — put enough holiday-themed decorations around to blind Santa Claus. The amount of money spent for extravagant gifts was alarming, but no one chose to ruin the fun by mentioning it.

Christmas dinner had to be seen to be believed. Everyone chipped in on cooking the most incredible and fattening meal known to man. The gifts exchanged were truly memorable. 

Everyone left the bunker with a promise to do this again every year, until none of them were left.

————

Sam purposefully waited until January to marry Gabriel.

Dean had predicted Sam would be married by the end of the year, and Sam wanted to prove him wrong — a spiteful move that Gabriel happily agreed to.

Sam and Gabriel chose to get married shortly after New Year’s Day. That way, they had an entire year relatively to themselves until the holidays rolled back around. They also didn’t want to have their wedding so close to Claire and Kaia’s wedding. Sam knew that Kaia joked about upstaging, but Sam took it seriously and gave the young couple three months of wedded bliss before raining on their parade.

Sam and Gabriel chose to have the wedding at their house. Sam had to assure Claire and Kaia that no, they weren’t copying, and no, it’s what they really wanted to do. 

Since their house was large enough, the ceremony would be held indoors, not in the backyard. The weather wasn’t the best at this time of year for an outdoor wedding, anyway.

Everyone came by early to help set up the wedding, and were lovingly greeted by Sam and Gabriel’s Labrador retriever, Soda.

They kept it simple: wooden chairs, indoor plants signifying the altar, classic foods, and a large dinner table.

————

Sam knew he was in trouble when Dean started to cry.

Dean saw him in his suit — Sam wore a navy suit jacket and pants, a white silk shirt, and a golden tie to match the shine in Gabriel’s whiskey eyes — and couldn’t contain himself. Dean’s eyes watered and he bowed his head, trying to hold himself together.

In the end, Dean couldn’t. He sniffled, a few manly tears escaping his eyelids. “When did I become such a baby?” Dean laughed through his tears, Sam placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“It’s alright,” Sam said lightly.

Dean sniffled and wiped his tears away. His eyes still shining, Dean said thickly, “I never thought we would get here, Sammy.”

“I never thought I would go for Gabe, of all people, but here we are.” Sam clapped Dean’s shoulders. “Pull it together, now. I don’t want you stealing the show.”

Dean procured a tissue and wiped his eyes, gaining control of himself. “My little brother is getting married. I’ll cry more later.”

Sam shot him a look.

Dean amended, “after the reception.”

“Correct.”

Dean smiled. “You look good, I guess.”

Sam dealt out Bitch Face Number 2 and they both broke out into laughter. Dean pulled him into a quick hug, trying not to crinkle Sam’s pristine suit.

After a clap on the back, Dean said, “let’s get you married.”

————

The second Gabriel saw Castiel’s suit, he said, “I hate you.”

Cas looked down at his standard black suit and asked, “what’s the problem?”

“You look good in everything! It sucks for my self-esteem, Cassie!”

Cas deflated. “Would you like me to put a bag over my head?”

Gabriel actually considered this. “Maybe.”

Cas sighed. “I’m not doing that. Listen,” he went to Gabriel, who was getting ready in a full-length mirror, “you look fantastic. They’re not gonna be looking at me.”

Gabriel swallowed, his confidence still hanging on by a thread. “I don’t know why I feel so,” he moved his hands around, then made a noise of frustration, “right now.”

“You’ve just got some nerves.” Castiel held Gabriel’s shoulders. “Take a few breaths with me.”

They both breathed in and out for a moment.

Once Cas released his hold, he said, “you look amazing, okay? Sam already loves you for how you look.”

“Father knows why.”

Cas’s expression grew deadly serious. “Gabe. Don’t do that. Not on your own wedding day. I won’t allow it.”

Gabriel huffed. “This is the first time I’ve wished I still had my powers.”

Castiel surveyed Gabriel’s black suit and slacks, crisp white dress shirt, and navy blue tie. “How many times do I gotta tell you? You look great. Do I need to get Balthazar in here to slap some sense into you?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in fear at the prospect. “No. It’s fine. I’m fine.” He stared up at the ceiling, holding his hands in prayer. “Though I would appreciate some lighting help, Father.”

Cas smirked. “You noticed I did that for my vow renewal, huh?”

Gabriel put his hands back by his sides and smiled at his younger brother, his earlier anxiety slowly dissipating. “I did. It was incredibly subtle. I liked it.” He glanced back up at the ceiling and said, “please do this one thing for me. I need some confidence, and I need to look really good.” Gabriel took a breath and said to Cas, “okay, I’m ready.”

Castiel nodded. “Let’s do this.”

————

Castiel handed Gabriel off to Balthazar, then proceeded to the altar. Cas became ordained specifically for the ceremony.

He went up first, gliding down the aisles and smiling at his audience. He watched Sam and Dean walk up next, Sam getting eyebrow raises at his surprisingly non-traditional attire. If they expected anyone to be the traditionalist, it was Sam Winchester. 

Sam took his place to the left, Dean standing by his side. Now they just had to wait for Gabriel.

————

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

Gabriel sighed at Balthazar’s expected comment. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Not right now, okay?”

Balthazar frowned. “You were just an anxiety-riddled mess, weren’t you?”

Gabriel waved it off. “It’s whatever. Manageable. I prayed for good lighting. We’ll see.”

Balthazar smiled through his concern. “I’m sure it’ll work. You still look good without it.”

Perhaps Castiel made a valid point. No matter how many times people said it, Gabriel wouldn’t believe them.

He would believe Sam.

Speaking of Sam…

“Let’s do this,” Gabriel said.

Balthazar nodded and ushered his older brother towards the foyer.

————

Breathlessness was usually something Sam only felt when he was knocked down by a monster or after having sex. But when Gabriel walked down that aisle with Balthazar, Sam learned what Dean meant when Cas rendered him breathless.

Sam felt his lungs failing him, but he wasn’t concerned like he normally would have been. Getting more oxygen in his system was secondary to what he was seeing with his own two eyes.

Gabriel, striding towards him purposefully yet leisurely. Gabriel, his suit clinging to his body in all the right places. Gabriel, his skin seeming to glow from the lights.

This was true breathlessness. There had been moments where Sam thought he was breathless upon looking at Gabriel, but he wasn’t. Not really. This was different. It was like Sam shut down completely. He had to remember to blink and breathe and move.

Gabriel was suddenly standing across from him, his eyes smiling and his skin lustrous. He looked at Sam thoughtfully through his eyelashes, the motion reminding Sam to inhale and exhale.

Castiel began the ceremony, Sam taking a moment to gather himself and hold Gabriel’s steady gaze.

God, Gabriel was beautiful.

Sam side glanced at his family, pleased to note that Charlie, Jo, and the wayward sisters were staring — mouths agape — at Gabriel. In fact, everyone was looking at Gabriel, in awe of how he seemed as ethereal as ever, as if he wasn’t perfectly human. But he was. Their eyes were deceiving them. 

Gabriel never displayed such beauty openly. It was usually all for him. Sam felt pride swell in his stomach, directing his emotions towards Gabriel with a single expression. Gabriel’s mouth quirked upwards for an almost imperceptible second, his sign of understanding.

That’s when it was time to exchange rings. Sam had chosen a gold band for Gabriel, and Gabriel had chosen a silver band for Sam. They slipped on each other’s rings and shared a look, refusing to let a single tear fall. That would be embarrassing.

Castiel told them to speak their vows.

Sam went first. “If you’re expecting a soliloquy, you aren’t going to get it.” Gabriel mock pouted, Sam hearing some chuckles. “I should be able to tell you exactly how I feel for you. I mean, I’m a lawyer. I’m supposed to find the words. But I can’t. So I’m going to keep it simple.” Sam finally had the courage to look directly at Gabriel, and was immediately lost in his eyes. He concentrated and continued, “I vow to be there for you, take care of you, and be anything you need. I also vow to love you. And our dog.”

Sam heard a few sniffles and chuckles.

Gabriel went next. “I didn’t think I would be here in my wildest dreams. If I’m being honest, the first time I met you, I resorted to being an asshole because I knew you would never go for me. I was just the worst. I don’t need to tell you. There’s even book evidence.” He glanced over to see nods from Charlie, Jo, and Claire. “Yeah. I was horrible. But I finally changed. It was painful, but I stripped the toxicity away and now this is me.” Gabriel gestured at himself. “For some reason, you like me. Love me, even. I’m still getting used to that, if I’m being honest. I don’t want to ever get used to it.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “I vow to be the best person I can be for you, because that’s what you deserve. I also vow to love you, even if I’m annoyed when you wake up at dawn just to run with Soda and when you make me eat healthy, because I know you’re doing it all out of love.”

The last part had family members laughing and — in Charlie’s case — openly weeping.

Castiel finished the ceremony and pronounced Sam and Gabriel married. When they were told to kiss, Sam smirked and dipped Gabriel, causing him to make a noise of surprise. Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s lips, Gabriel holding onto his shoulders and smiling into the kiss. Sam drowned out the hollering and held Gabriel like no one was watching, the former archangel releasing from their kiss. Sam effortlessly put Gabriel back on his feet, glad to see Gabriel visibly flustered by his bold move.

Instead of commenting, Gabriel lead Sam down the aisle to roars and applause.

————

“You’ve never dipped me before.”

Castiel eyed his husband tiredly and sighed. “You’d probably just fall, Dean.”

Dean pouted. “I wanna try it.”

Cas looked around to make sure the festivities were still going on outside and that no one was nearby. Then, he held Dean by the hips and dipped him, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck. Castiel kissed him searingly, Dean along for the ride. After a moment, Cas lifted Dean back on his feet. Dean licked his lips, Cas sure that his lips were a bit swollen from unforeseen roughness.

Castiel smirked and asked, “how was that?”

Dean blushed a rosy pink, trying and failing to speak. After some false starts, Dean practically giggled before replying, “pretty good.”

Cas narrowed his eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and corrected, “really good, darlin’.”

“That’s more like it.”

————

“What’s up?”

Castiel smiled at Gabriel. “Balthazar, Jack, and I have a surprise for you.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “A wedding gift?”

“Mhm.”

“You’re gonna love it!” Jack exclaimed.

Balthazar lead Gabriel inside the house, — Cas and Jack following — towards one of the larger rooms that was mysteriously closed off.

“What did you do to my house?” Gabriel asked, suspicious.

“You’re gonna love it,” Cas repeated.

Balthazar opened the sliding doors dramatically. Gabriel stepped inside, his mouth forming an O.

Inside one of his emptier rooms was a grand piano, shining an onyx black color.

Gabriel slowly approached the piano, as if expecting it to disappear. He ran his fingertips over the keys, tapping the final key, the note resounding in the air. “Whoa.”

“We got the room soundproofed too,” Cas said. “That way you won’t have to worry about neighbors complaining.” Gabriel nodded and jumped into Castiel’s arms. Cas hugged back fiercely. He muffled, “have you been eating more? You’re kinda heavy to lift right now.”

Gabriel let go and smacked Cas’s arm. “Shut up.” He went into Balthazar’s arms, then Jack’s. “I love you guys.”

“We know,” Balthazar said.

————

“Did you know about the piano?” Gabriel whispered, standing ridiculously close and taking Sam’s hand.

Sam smiled softly and nodded.

Gabriel said, “I love you.”

“Clearly.”

————

“You look beautiful.”

Gabriel blushed, a little nervous now that he was alone with Sam in the safety of their bedroom. “Y-Yeah?”

“You were radiant. Still are.”

Gabriel didn’t know why his hands were shaking in his pockets, but it was happening. “That’s what I was going for.”

As if developing a sixth sense in the past three seconds, Sam took Gabriel’s hand out of his pocket. Upon seeing the shaking hand, Sam slotted their fingers together. He held their joined hands to his lips, kissing Gabriel’s knuckles. Sam’s ocean eyes met Gabriel’s whiskey ones. “It’s alright,” Sam said soothingly, “if you don’t want to-”

“I do. Believe me, I do. I don’t know why I’m like this right now.”

“Dean told me Cas gets like this. It’s alright. I’ve got you. I’m yours. I’ll take care of you.” After a pause, Sam said with conviction, “I love you, Gabriel Winchester. Now let me show you.”

Gabriel Winchester. Gabriel. Winchester. Gabriel Winchester Gabriel Winchester Gabriel Winchester.

Gabriel’s heart stuttered. His name was Gabriel Winchester. At long last.

Gabriel swallowed, gaining confidence. He squeezed Sam’s hand and nodded. “Kiss me.”

Sam kissed him.

————

“Darlin’?”

Castiel swayed in Dean arms, both of them dancing to their own music. “Hm?”

“Our brothers are married.”

Cas chuckled into Dean’s shoulder. “Try not to think about it.”

Dean still thought about it. “If we had normal lives, I would be grossed out by that.”

Cas splayed his palms along the small of Dean’s back. “We have normal lives.”

“I meant before we did. If I was simply Dean Winchester, a Kansas boy whose mother never died, I would have never met you. That’s a whole can of worms I never want to open.”

Castiel hummed, listening to the soft slow music playing for a moment. “It’s best not to. I don’t wanna feel sad right now. We’re dancing. Almost everyone went to the hotel. It’s a nice night.”

“It is nice,” Dean agreed. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“So do you.”

“I don’t wanna go back home.”

Cas side smiled. “We have to, but I understand what you mean.”

The song ended, Dean reluctantly breaking their embrace, then leaning in to kiss Cas. 

————

“You make me feel like the most attractive person in the world,” Gabriel breathed, his skin glowing in the dim lights.

Sam smiled at his new husband. “That’s what I was going for.”

————

Castiel was prone to flashbacks. Bad ones.

Flashbacks where he was a warrior of God again, where he was forced to kill or be tortured, kill or be brainwashed, kill or face the consequences.

What got him out of these flashbacks were Dean.

Beautiful, lovely Dean. His husband.

Cas would sit on the docks behind their cabin, staring at the calm lake, and go numb from the flashbacks. Sometimes, he forgot he was sitting by a lake altogether. 

He didn’t know that former angels could get shell shock, but Castiel supposed his human body could only suppress so much. Something had to give, and that something came in the form of painful memory flashes.

Dean would eventually find him and sit next to him, close but not too close — Cas could get jumpy, sometimes. Dean would delve into what remained of their soul bond to find out what he needed in that moment. Nine times out of ten, Castiel just needed to be touched. He needed Dean’s touch to pull him out of the recesses of his mind and return to reality. Dean taking his hand or wrapping his arms around Cas from behind or resting their foreheads together usually did the trick.

Castiel had just relived killing Dean over and over again, one of his most painful memories, when he felt his husband sit behind him and drag Cas into his arms, settling Cas between his legs. Castiel leaned his head against Dean’s chest, Dean’s heartbeat easing Cas out of the flashback. Castiel felt Dean press a kiss into Cas’s hair, then rest his chin there. Dean made shushing sounds, calming Cas’s racing heart. 

After Cas took a few breaths, Dean murmured, “you’re alright, darlin’. I’m right here. You’re here with me, and we did it. We won. Nothing will ever hurt us again.”

Dean said something to this degree every time Cas had a flashback. Castiel shouldn’t need to hear it, but it helped.

After another moment, Cas muttered, “thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. You help me with my panic attacks. This is only fair.”

Dean had occasional panic attacks where he forgets there are no monsters. It’s usually when he wakes up in the morning, when he automatically reached for a gun. Thankfully, Cas locked up their only gun so that a disoriented Dean couldn’t unlock the box. If Cas hadn’t thought ahead like that, he wouldn’t know what could have happened. He would rather not know, or even think about it.

Castiel took a deep breath, then turned around in Dean’s embrace. He tangled their legs together while still sitting down. He placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, his husband closing his eyes and revelling in the contact. Cas said, “I love you.”

Before Dean could reply, Cas heard paws clack against the wood dock. Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder, and saw Soda tentatively walking on the floorboards — Dean and Cas were in charge of caring for the dog until Sam and Gabriel returned from their honeymoon. Castiel chuckled, Dean turning around to look at Soda. 

Cas whistled, and Soda slowly approached them. Soda sat and bowed his head, Cas petting him. He said jokingly, “I love you too, Soda.”

Dean chuckled, scratching Soda’s ear. “I love you too.” He smiled at Cas. “And I love you, Castiel Winchester.”

“Now that we know everyone loves everyone,” Cas said, “I think Soda wants a walk.”

At the last word, Soda perked up considerably, looking at Cas expectantly.

Castiel and Dean laughed and stood up.

“Let’s go, bud,” Dean said, Soda following him happily, Cas trailing behind them.

————

Balthazar and Jack made a habit of visiting Castiel and Gabriel whenever they could.

Balthazar detailed the progress the angel children were making, as well as the new generations that he created using his archangel powers. Jack discussed Mary’s antics in Heaven and his work helping the children.

With nothing to fight, it seemed that Heaven was back to completing the tasks it was meant to: protecting the dead and raising more angels.

The war to end all wars had brought peace to Heaven and Earth, at long last.

————

Dean didn’t just get gray hairs. His hair started to lose its blonde color like it was a single sheet of paper. Just as a shirt lost its whiteness upon being soaked in dye, Dean’s hair lost its blondeness upon being stricken with age. 

If Dean were a regular human being, he would have shrieked at such a change. But since Dean wasn’t a regular human being, he smiled instead.

————

It took a few extra years for Castiel to get gray hairs. But once he did, Cas was upset for the rest of the day.

And all day, Dean kissed away Castiel’s pouts and promised that he looked beautiful with salt-and-pepper hair.

————

“What’s your secret?”

Dean eyed Charlie, Jo, Alex, and Patience. “To what?”

“A successful marriage,” Claire said, materializing out of nowhere holding her wife Kaia’s hand.

Dean answered bluntly, “sex.”

Patience and Alex did synchronized spit takes, causing Charlie and Jo to laugh.

“Sex?!” Alex exclaimed.

“And communication,” Dean added.

“Sex and communication,” Charlie stated incredulously. “Wow. Do you still have a lot of sex?”

Dean replied honestly, “not as much as we used to, but yes.”

“Goddamn,” Jo said, “we should have just waited for you to get older and sprung questions on you then. It would have been less taxing.”

“Rather than having Charlie win a bet against Cas and force him to answer questions, you mean?” Dean paused. “Yeah, you should have waited. I no longer care.”

“This is fantastic news,” Charlie said with a grin.

Like sharks, the women leaned forward and launched a barrage of questions.

————

The future looked like this:

Dean remained a mechanic until his body couldn’t withstand the pressure anymore. He busied himself around the house, learning how to build things and fix things and cook things. He took pride in his wrinkles and gray hair and prominent crow’s feet, glad that he had the rare chance to grow old — unlike most hunters. His panic attacks became less frequent, his nightmares less troubling, his fears less consuming. Dean was happy to have the man he loves by his side every day. He was happy to wake up next to Cas every morning and fall asleep next to Cas every night. Dean Winchester had settled down as much as he was able, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Castiel was a librarian until his health didn’t allow him to travel as often anymore. His body was failing him, but he didn’t care. He was living the life that he fought for. This was what he wanted. He allowed his hair to be covered in gray without much fuss. Cas let wrinkles encompass his face and let his body ache with age more than it used to. Dean always told him that he looked beautiful, that he aged remarkably well, that he was every bit as attractive as he was when Dean first met him. Castiel Winchester allowed Dean to care for him and love him and kiss him and hold him, and he felt his flashbacks disappear into nothingness.

Sam refused to give up his lawyer position until he had “a heart attack while giving opening statements.” He was a workaholic by nature, as was Gabriel. Sam grew older with grace, not allowing his rapidly increasing age to hold him back. He still pounded down greens and jogged around his neighborhood. Sam Winchester planned to live a long and healthy life, which forced Gabriel to keep pace with him. 

Gabriel gave up his artifact collector job when he felt like he was aging far too quickly. Gabriel kept busy in the house by devoting his time to writing the Winchester Gospels. Through Chuck’s visions, Gabriel knew that he had to write them down with urgency. He wouldn’t put it past Chuck to refuse to let him rest in peace until he finished the books. As time passed, Gabriel felt all of his afflictions lessen in intensity. He thinks it’s because of Sam, and how much support he so willingly gave to Gabriel. Sam Winchester saved him, and Gabriel Winchester was grateful every day for his husband. 

Claire never imagined she would be a stay-at-home mom. Her dark makeup and clothing practically screamed “I’m an adult but I’m still a delinquent.” But her and Kaia wanted a child, and she had viable eggs. So, she willingly subjected herself to the body changes and conflicting emotions that pregnancy provided. She gave birth to a daughter named Lily, with dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Claire Novak-Nieves dedicated her life to her daughter and her wife, and that was more than enough.

Kaia’s dreamwalker powers faded when the war ended, when monsters turned to ash and were no more. She then worked as a therapist for troubled girls, a position that she used to be in herself. She felt that she was making an impact, no matter how little of an impact it was in the long run. She worked to pay the bills so that Claire could take care of their daughter. Lily was everything Kaia wanted and more, and the couple took motherhood very seriously. Kaia Nieves-Novak was finally happy with her life, and nothing could change that.

Alex finally became a doctor. It had taken years of secret studying and online courses, but she had received her doctorate degree. She was fine with being a nurse, but Sam taught her to dream big. Why be satisfied as a nurse, and just become a full-fledged doctor instead? So that’s what she did. She was a successful woman now, and she had men drooling at her feet. Alex Jones felt more confident than ever.

Patience’s psychic ability ran in her blood, so deep that a monster-ending button wouldn’t affect her powers. She chose to make the best of them, and opened up a palm reading shop. Her grandmother wasn’t so ridiculous by doing this, after all. Patience had to pay the bills somehow. She even got into the dating game, with a few serious boyfriends. Patience Turner did the best she could with the opportunities dealt out to her.

Jody retired from her Sioux Falls sheriff job after the war ended. She felt that she had earned another decade or two as a couch potato. Jody Mills was perfectly content watching trashy television shows.

Donna retired from her Wisconsin sheriff job a few years after the war. After that, she settled back in Wisconsin and helped Ellen and Jo with their bar. Donna Hanscum had the rest of her life to be lazy.

Charlie got a job at a big corporate conglomerate fixing computers. It was what she did before she met Sam and Dean, and it was what she would continue to do. In her free time, she either hung out with Kevin at the bunker or picked up women. Charlie knew it was horrible, but it was hard enough to find a woman that fit her rigid standards. Until a woman found her, that was. Her name was Daphne, and that was the extent of the information Charlie was willing to give to her family. Charlie Bradbury was doing well for herself.

Kevin lost his prophet abilities when the war ended, the powers being transferred — upon Chuck’s request — to Gabriel. After that, Kevin decided to go to college and collect degrees like jewelry. He learned anything and everything he could, taking a cue from Sam. He eventually discovered he had a talent for languages, so Kevin became a highly-paid translator. Kevin Tran finally had the life he imagined for himself, and he couldn’t be better.

Jo didn’t think she would find herself running a bar with her mother again, but here she was. It was one of the few things she was good at, and it made her feel comfortable. Fighting off skeevy guys and serving alcohol was a strangely comforting environment. She co-owned a small bar with her mother, Donna occasionally appearing to help out. Jo Harvelle figured that this was the closest to a good life she was going to get, so she did what she could to enjoy it.

Ellen didn’t know who she was if she wasn’t a bartender. With nothing left to hunt, that left her to open a bar with her daughter. It was comforting to get back to basics, and become back in tune with herself. Ellen Harvelle decided to live the rest of her life doing something she loved.

Bobby was already too old to do much. He found a house and settled into it. He made sure to live near Jody in case he needed anything. Bobby Singer was finally peaceful, and he was happy.

————

Family picnics became a thing.

At the beginning of every summer, everyone got together for a picnic at Dean and Cas’s house. It was mostly because Dean and Cas had the most backyard space. It was also because their makeshift family had gotten so used to each other’s presence that it was hard to be separated for long.

On this picnic, Dean had a bad feeling. Dean looked at Cas, who met his gaze and nodded in understanding.

It didn’t take a genius to know Bobby was sick.

Neither decided to mention it, realizing that this picnic could be the last happy occasion they would all have together.

————

When Charlie appeared with a flower crown, Castiel frowned and crossed his arms. “No.”

Undeterred, Charlie exclaimed, “yes!”

Cas sighed and placed the white rose crown on his head. 

————

Castiel laughed at Gabriel. “She got you too?”

Gabriel frowned, his yellow tulip crown drooping a little on his head. “Unfortunately.”

————

Sam fixed the flower crown on Gabriel’s head and snorted. “Nice crown.”

“Whatever,” Gabriel muttered.

Sam chuckled. “It’s nice. The yellow was a good choice.”

“Sure.”

————

Dean saw his husband wearing a flower crown and raised an eyebrow at Charlie. She snickered and nodded.

Dean cracked a smile, hiding it as Cas approached.

Cas took one look at Dean and Charlie and said, “I know. I’m only wearing it because it hides my gray hairs.”

Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

————

As predicted, Bobby went first.

They buried him in a field near his old junkyard, where his house had been abandoned since he died the first time. 

They all took comfort in his peaceful passing. It was all they had wanted for Bobby. It was what he deserved. It was what they all deserved.

Jody went next. 

They buried her next to her dead husband and son, knowing it was what Jody would have wanted.

Shortly after Jody was Ellen. This one was unexpected. But Ellen assured them that she wanted to let go, and she did.

They buried her next to her dead husband, a family plot that Jo would eventually join.

Jo kept the Wisconsin bar in her memory, knowing that she had to honor her parents.

Donna’s passing came as a shock too. But she had done all she wanted to, and she wanted to see this Heaven Cas and Gabriel told her so much about.

They buried her at the nearest cemetery in reference to her house.

Jo added Donna to the list of people she honored with her bar.

————

“We’re next,” Dean said quietly, holding Cas’s hand while he visited Bobby’s grave.

Cas stared at Dean’s profile and nodded in affirmation.

————

The years had passed by like seconds.

Dean and Castiel woke up one day and they were old.

That’s how they knew it was time.

————

Dean and Castiel used their summer picnic as a secret goodbye.

It was a secret because the family didn’t know they were saying goodbye.

They wanted to see everyone one last time. They wanted to see Sam and Jo’s sunshine smiles. They wanted to see Gabriel’s bright grin. They wanted to see Claire and Kaia play with Lily. They wanted to hear Alex and Patience gossip about their respective boyfriends. They wanted to hear the same from Charlie and Kevin about their girlfriends. 

Seeing their family one last time was enough.

————

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Castiel nodded in understanding, his head tilted to look at Dean in bed. “So are you.”

Dean exhaled shakily, Cas feeling short of breath as well. “I love you, Castiel Winchester.”

Castiel knew these were the last words they would speak to each other on Earth. He used them wisely. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

————

Sam sensed deep in his heart that something was wrong.

He drove with a tired Gabriel to Dean and Cas’s cabin.

That’s how he found them. No pulse, heads tilted towards each other, as if they were just asleep in bed together.

They weren’t just asleep.

It took a while for Sam to comprehend it, but Gabriel sprung into action.

————

“I knew this would happen.”

Sam turned to look at Charlie, her face unusually pale, emphasizing her frown. Her dark sunglasses and black dress made her look ghostly, her red hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

“I knew they would go out together,” Charlie said somberly, her face directed towards the matching coffins a few feet away from them.

Sam inclined his head in a small nod. “So did I.”

————

Sam stood by Dean and Cas’s adjacent graves, Gabriel’s hand in his. Sam focused on the breeze, and let the sound deafen his ears.

Until Gabriel said, “maybe they had the right idea.”

Sam studied his husband’s profile. 

“Dying together is kind of romantic. Maybe even beautiful.” Gabriel swallowed. “I know that they’re together in Heaven. They were written in the stars. They were fated; the god of marriage himself said so. They were destined, and we were not.” Gabriel gathered the courage to look at Sam. “Does that make us beautiful too?”

Sam knew what his husband was trying to communicate. He was afraid they would die apart because they were not destined. He was arguing that by not being destined, they should have a shot at the same fate that Dean and Cas had. 

Sam replied, “I have faith.”

That seemed to cure Gabriel of his worries. He squeezed Sam’s hand. “A Winchester’s faith is law. Pun intended.”

Sam still couldn’t bring it out of himself to smile. Gabriel couldn’t either. Their older and younger brother respectively were six feet under. It would take some time to get back to normal.

But Sam knew they would get there. The entire family would get there.

————

Dean woke up with Cas’s youthful face in his vision.

Castiel woke up with Dean’s youthful face in his vision.

They both felt the mattress, the bedsheets, the pillows they were laying on.

“Dean. Castiel.”

Their eyes widened, both of them surveying their surroundings.

They were in a carbon copy of the bed they left behind. They were in a blank room, completely composed of a white floor and white walls.

Chuck stood a short distance away, looking sheepish yet serious.

Cas recovered from the shock first, sitting up. “Hello Father.”

That got Dean to snap out of his trance. He sat up too, choosing not to speak.

“Castiel, Dean,” Chuck said, “welcome to Heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> The final ten works in this series are almost exclusively Destiel. I had a crazy story arc idea and rolled with it. The first part will be out in a few days. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
